The Last Legend
by aarondelay
Summary: Harry Potter and Doctor Who come together. The world of magic has been shut and The Master prepares to march on the Muggle world. Rebels fight on, stranded. But somewhere out there a man with a bow-tie has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

The ruins slumped quietly against the night sky as the stars twinkled. Once a regal and mysterious castle it now doubled as a graveyard. Little remained of the once tall towers and wandering hallways. The rubble piled awkwardly, burn marks giving evidence to the damage wrought. A faint smell of acrid smoke seemed to still whisper from the deep corners of shattered rock. A shadow walked among the ghosts, his black cape fluttering in the midnight air. His pale blue eyes searched the jagged rocks, memories flooding his mind.

It had been one year since the first act of The Shadows startled the magic world. The blood of the wizards began to spill soon after, followed by the other citizens of the world of magic. Giants and elves began to vanish. Some had thought the dark lord fifty years vanquished had somehow returned. Others believed it to be shadows from within the Ministry of Magic.

They were all mistaken.

Aurors were dispatched to seek out the source of the vanishings. It was not long before some returned with tales that would send the strongest men to shake with fear. Others never made it back to The Ministry. Their fate to this day is unknown.

In the midst of this all, some still remained. Elder Aurors returned from retirement. Most took up residence in the Ministry of Magic while a select few were sent far across the land to monitor the vanishings. It was not long after the first act that destroyed the school and murdered hundreds that the Ministry of Magic came under siege and fell.

Looking across the valley, The Stranger shuffled his deep auburn cane forward, the memories overwhelming his fragile emotions. He had stood in these hallways a lifetime ago, learning the lessons of the past to use in the present. Battles of the mind and heart had been fought within the classrooms. He remembered the voices and faces of those now long gone into the mist.

One year later and the hope they had enjoyed for so long had soured. Blackened by the faceless evil that stalked the lands of magic, the power that so many relied on had failed. The spells lost meaning and with that, the power faded. The wands sputtered as the tide had turned.

The World of Magic was dead as far as The Stranger was concerned. Limping through the remains of the school, his eyes searched the grounds once more. So many teachers. So many good men and women. The students, murdered. All buried where they had fallen that fateful day one year ago. Few had escaped. Fewer still were those that remained.

The Stranger straightened his shoulders and looked down the path. The morning would return soon and with it the threat of The Shadows. He would have to travel with speed to seek protection. The Shadows never traveled or did much of anything past dark. The Stranger wasn't sure why this was but he was quietly thankful for such an interesting fact. For the time being, it had kept him spared from the massacre that had befallen his friends.

He would make best speed down the path. A last hope remained.

And it remained in the former Chief Auror.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shone brightly above the wooded hills, casting ghastly shadows along the worn paths that wove through the valley. The Stranger limped quietly, casting nervous glances at all that lay before him. The night was growing short and with it his defense against The Shadows. His pace increased down the path. There was no room for failure.

Within the cluttered trunks of the wood another body silently tracked The Stranger, the green eyes squinting against the dark night sky. From this distance there was the sense of concern floating about The Stranger but nothing more. Perhaps even a mark of impatience. And yet still no fear. The eyes of The Watcher remained observing as he tracked from a distance and moving only when necessity required.

For his part, The Stranger continued his haphazard journey. As he stepped up his pace the path to the Chief Auror's home came to front of his mind. There was a side road that was hidden by an old and dying oak. Wreckage of an old cart was the only other mark to identify the path. The cane in his hand remained warm to the touch as the crystal globe at the top glowed every so often at his command. Once a great ranger and scout under the kings of old he had fallen to rely on the modern conveniences of a glowing staff. Disappointment washed through the heart of the elder wizard. The ways of old had been lost and with the practices went the magic that had once burst forth from their wands. Halting, he found himself staring at the old oak and just to the left was the aged cart wrecked by youthful impatience. A small smile crossed The Strangers face. The tale of that cart was an old legend by now. It felt like yesterday when old friends had created such a ruckus on that old path. His right leg protested with pain for a moment, causing a grimace to pass over the bearded face. The house of the former Chief Auror was through the thicket and hidden inside a bend in the rock outcropping just beyond where he stood. Hoping to find his old partner was all he had left as the darkness began to fade.

The Shadows would break loose into the open soon.

The Watcher slipped behind a felled tree, green eyes scanning the path that held his quarry. The black cape of his prey fluttered in the wind, grey hair mussed in the night's travels. Sensing hope brought quandary to the hunter. Did this man still believe the hero was still alive? For his part The Watcher had never confirmed the death of the man. It was the whispers on the wind that gave him his news. Whispers could be trusted to a point. The Stranger moved through the branches and vanished. The Watcher carefully followed.

As the path narrowed and bent around a harsh rock outcropping The Stranger glanced to the horizon and felt his chest tighten. Precious few moments until the world became the domain of the dark watchers. Coming to the bend a cautionary glance around the corner found his path clear. Putting his cane before him he carefully walked forward down the path. Something that felt like the cold winters wind seemed to push past him. The heart inside The Stranger slipped into a faster beat, his eyes glancing within the area before him for a clue. Nothing. He didn't turn around out of concern it was a ruse to do just that. Drawing to his full height and gripping the staff midway the appearance of an old useless elderly man vanished. In the place of what had been The Stranger stood the imposing figure of an experienced Auror. Rugged brown garments held a short sword at his side with a flowing charcoal cape twisting in the soft wind. Pale blue eyes now shone like a lighthouse from the burning soul. Movement to his right caught his attention. Without warning and without waiting the Stranger spun and extended his staff, his face burning with rage and focus.

The air suddenly crackled with the heat of the power that had lain dormant within the Auror. The once dull glowing orb now pierced the darkness, sending stark shadows against the surrounding wood.

A lone voice shouted from within the wood, weapon raised and charged. "Disarm! Surrender!" He shouted from behind a thick tree trunk.

A deep laugh from the still crouched Stranger as he looked to see where the boy was cowering. "You're alone out here young soldier. Did your mother not tell you about wandering in the woods in the early of the dawn?" Concentrating on the threat before him he pushed his focus out behind him carefully. There was no one else within range of his seeing. Didn't mean there were not others. It gave him a precious few moments to do away with the threat before him.

The nervous laughter of The Shadow cackled back. "I know how to kill you. They trained me. We've got the weapons to destroy your magic!"

A sly smile from The Stranger. The boy was growing courage as he spoke. This was good. He would work to draw him out. "Very well boy. You think you can destroy me? Then let it begin." The heat suddenly swelled all around The Stranger as he let loose a barrage of blazing fire centered on the tree where the voice of The Shadow had been eminating. The explosion thundered, shaking the ground as flames erupted, exploding the tree from within. Fiery debris from roots to roof flew like missiles drowning out the screams of The Shadow. The Stranger charged towards where the boy had stood and came to a halt as he found the bloodied body slumped. Crouching down, he put his hand over the body and reached out with his sense.

"He's dead Memphis."

The soft accented voice interrupted his thoughts but did not cause him alarm. This voice he knew. Memphis took a deep breath and turned to face his old friend. "Rasputin, you choose the most impressive moments."

The thin mustached wizard smiled as they locked eyes. "You're still as impressive as the old days."

The mild Russian accent brought some warmth to the heart of Memphis. Gripping his staff once more and looking around he reached out with his sense. "They call you The Watcher for a reason old friend. Did you watch any other Shadows? Where there is one…there are always more."

"Where there are The Shadows, death is not far behind is what you are seeming to say. Odd this one was alone. Come, let us go inside. We have much to discuss."

A roll of the eyes as he picked up his limping pace at the side of Rasputin. "Wonderful. Pray tell, is this news of the pleasant variety?"

A shrug was all his fellow wizard would allow. "We talk when not surrounded by the spies of The Shadows. Then I tell you everything I know."

They walked towards the house in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The home had been built into the rock many generations before and benefited from the care and concern of its inhabitants. Ornate wallpaper and exquisite furnishings gave the home the appearance of a mansion. The stain glass windows had long been boarded up and the front door nailed shut. This had not stopped two wizards on a mission.

"Bah!" Rasputin had spit and led Memphis around the side to find a hidden entrance amongst the leaves, branches and trees. Moments later they had searched the first floor and moved into the hidden basement where they now sat across from each other. Three large candles scattered light across the walls as the glow brought some warmth to the room.

"The Shadows are recruiting them younger." The shorter of the two, Memphis held his staff on his hand, drumming his fingers along the dark wood. The globe glittered in the candlelight. His faded blue eyes searched the mud walls of the basement for answers.

Rasputin nodded quietly, stroking his long blackened beard. "The reach grows. Before we did not see them this deep into the territory. They need more forces. You defeated him with ease. A true Shadow would have fought harder. Better. These boys are young, with little patience. It is to our advantage."

Reaching into his heavy grey robe as round glasses were retrieved and placed upon his face, Memphis eyed his companion from his chair. "You can be heartless at times my friend. These are boys. The enemy sends them as if they are mindless murderers. They know nothing more than what has been put inside their heads. We cannot become so calloused to them."

The tall wizard stood and moved to the small bookcase in the corner, passing his finger over the spines of the various tattered covers. The journal was here somewhere. He spoke as his eyes searched. "War is a place where callousness promises freedom. I believe those are the words of the greats of our time? You are too soft Memphis. The fires of Hogwarts and the cries of our students no longer burn in you heart?"

The short wizard shot to his feet. Pulling Rasputin around, Memphis was within an inch of the beard that grew on the face of wizard. "You dare." The blue eyes shone brightly with pain, tears at the corners threatening to break. "We both heard those cries. We both rushed through the smoke in hopes of saving them. Friends we may be but such words can end whatever goodwill I have for you."

Looking into the eyes of his friend, the elder wizard nodded slowly. "My apologies old friend. You know my words sometimes come without thinking."

The blue eyes searched the bearded face again. "I accept." Sitting down, he took a deep breath. "You have news?"

Rasputin turned back to the bookcase. "Yes. I do. Ah, here it is." Plucking the book he carried to the chair where he too sat down, taking his own deep breath. The two had grown up separately on other sides of the world. Recruited at a young age they had spent their years in Hogwarts inseparable. Becoming Aurors had been the only life they wanted. Now each of them questioned their choice privately. The book opened, sending dust into the air. Rasputin pushed the pages as he hummed an old song. Casting a glance at Memphis he spoke quietly, "This is the Journal of Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny." Memphis sat up quickly, his eyes earnestly hungering for what lay inside the tattered cover. The elder wizard began to read.

"We've sensed this day would come. The magic fades as the hours grow long. In our last battle with The Shadows we lost Ron. His wand broke and we lost sight of him as they were pushing us back towards the house. Our swords were all we had left. We killed them. Their blood still stains our clothing weeks later. We found Ron a few days later and buried him. It was the hardest thing I've had to do in quite some time. We haven't heard from Hermoine. I fear the worst." Turning a page, Rasputin continued reading. He knew what was to come in the dark words. It was harder knowing what came next. "Today we received word that Hermoine was captured. She's still alive as far as we know but deep in Shadow territory. No one has even breached the outer defenses. Most of our friends have fallen. The school still burns. I've tried to research into what fire burns within the rubble but it's very hard to get in and out without running into a patrol. Ginny thinks I'm a loon for trying. Ginny's been the one keeping me going during all this. The burden I held for so long has returned with another threat against this world. I do not think I can afford another battle to the end. I am old. The magic of the land is fading although no one knows why. We are left defenseless without power. Whatever curse this be, may it end soon."

Memphis shook his head. "So the rumors were true. Ron dead. Hermoine captured. I don't suppose this tale ends well?"

Rasputin simply looked up from his reading and continued after a moment. "Today was the last day in the house. We've been found out. I don't know who or what gave away where we have been hiding since this all started but it wasn't mean to last. Eventually all good things must end. It appears our end may be near. Ginny and I have sent word for the children to be cared for and protected away from this land. We've started hearing rumors that the portkeys have begun to fail. The train has not been seen since the school was destroyed. We do not hear the regular news from the world beyond anymore and the papers themselves are long gone. Some days I think back to when the world was simpler. Younger. I realize what a gift it was to live the life I have. I know my end is near. Ginny hasn't said anything but we both seem to agree without speaking these days. Tomorrow we leave and hope to escape and find the others. If we do not, this journal will serve as our last words. I know my parents would be proud of what I've done and the legend I've lived. I can only hope my children and the future of this magic world will find a way to survive. I leave my house to whoever can use it. - HP."

Memphis spoke after a moment of consideration. "What happened to them?"

Rasputin spoke as he returned the book to the shelf across the room. "Ginny managed to escape to the other side. Last word she was hiding with her children somewhere in London. There is a strong Ministry presence in the Muggle World, oddly enough."

"And of Harry?" His voice held the question in the air.

The bearded wizard bit his bottom lip, hoping to delay the explanation.

"And Harry?" Memphis stared squarely into the eyes of his old friend.

Rasputin relented. "Three months ago Ginny escaped. We don't know the fate of Harry Potter. He hasn't been seen or heard from since that day. There are not many of us left to seek him out, if he still yet lives."

Memphis leaned back into his chair and stared at the ceiling. "So it is true. The legends are dead or missing. I've read the scrolls, the books and searched my memory. There is nothing that tells of the hope we are to find this time around. Fifty years ago it was Potter that saved us. We are without hope."

Rasputin shook his head. "Do not give up hope so easily my friend. You remember I studied the legends as one of my callings. You are true in the sense that the legends are dead. But there is still hope. There is still one more legend left."

His companion scoffed. "How can you know? What is this legend?"

A small smile crossed the face of Rasputin and sent a chill down the spine of Memphis. His bearded friend spoke quietly, "It is The Last Legend. The legend of the last wizards. The final chapter in the old age of this land of magic. Once fulfilled, the new age begins."

Memphis felt his heart begin to race once more. "Where is this legend?"

Rasputin allowed his eyes to twinkle, seeing the same energy returning to his friend. "We must return to Hogwarts one last time. You'll have to see it to believe it."


	4. Chapter 4

The young servant quietly stood before the oversized oak door, holding the trembling platter with both hands. Having learned the hard way the boy believed he had prepared himself. The door swung open with a bang, nearly missing the farthest skin on his nose. "The dinner for the Master better'd be ready'd this time!" The snarling oaf of a man stood just above the longest hair on the boys head.

For his part the young man stared right back, a false sense of bravado holding his hopes high. "It's ready."

The smelly man leaned over the plate, taking in the aroma of the freshly prepared meal. "Good. Get in there you twit!" A shove and the door slammed behind him as the young boy faced the long open path leading to the chair where The Master sat, hidden in darkness. The room always unnerved him. There was no sound to be heard from wall to wall. The light was always so low you never knew what you might step on as you walked across the faded orange carpet. The guards that stood on each side of him never moved or seemed to blink. He wasn't sure if they breathed either.

"Boy! Bring the food forward." The guttural squawking from the chair brought the focus of the food handler back to the present.

"Yessir." He walked a little faster, never looking directly into the face of The Master. Boys before him had. They had never returned from this awful and lonely room. Carefully, he placed the ornately decorated flatware on the table next to the chair. Backing away slowly and bowing, he turned to walk to the door.

"Boy."

The voice had an inquisitive tone, very out of character for The Master. The young man felt his heart quicken. He wished to leave. He spoke to the far away door, praying this moment did not last much longer. Now. "Yessir."

The voice grew darker still. "You have served in my ranks for how long?"

Holding his breath, the boy refused to turn unless told to do so. "Six months sir." He could hear The Master stand and shuffle towards him. A hand touched his shoulder. Looking was not an option.

"You have served the food wrong again. You have failed me." The mind of the boy screamed for his legs to move. Nothing happened. Suddenly a sharp pain broke loose from his shoulders as his lungs let out the scream of pain, his legs dropping out from beneath him. "You will not fail me again boy." The words were breathing into his small ears, spittle slathering his cheek. Suddenly he felt his body leave the ground. The floor rushed at him as the boy slammed into the concrete and rolled several feet. His body screamed. Tears streamed from his eyes. The Master laughed with maniacal glee. "Better luck next time boy. Not many days left for you I daresay." The cackling continued as he began to eat. Not wishing to remain within striking distance the young boy ran to the door, pounding as hard as his tightened fists would allow. The door finally opened, revealing a young girl. Her eyes took in the damage done.

"Come with me Tobias, before Chowder comes back." They both slammed the door, the cackling of the master still echoing through the castle. They walked down the dark hallway, footsteps echoing off the caverns.

As they moved deeper into the inner sanctums Tobias let out his last sniffle and brushed the tears off his face. "I hate him." His voice still shook, his shoulder screaming for attention. He was sure The Master had cut him. The scrapes from the floor burned but there wasn't much blood that he could see.

She spoke quietly, walking slightly ahead of him, "I do too." They had met six months ago in the dark dungeons of the castle working the prisoner detail. Since then they had done everything to stay close to each other with assignments. She worked in the kitchen preparing the food with her mother while he served the meals. Somewhat of an adopted son, he had found favor in her mother's eyes.

"Natalie," he spoke cautiously, "do you think we'll ever see Hogwarts again?"

She shrugged, stopping at the four way intersection of the hallway. "Anything's possible. It can happen." They walked on and soon arrived at the cramped quarters called home. The night was approaching and the time for rest would be welcomed. Some had talked of The Master being on the move once again. If this was true there was a chance they would have the castle to themselves. Natalie moved to her bunk and lit a candle. Shadows began to quietly dance around them.

Tobias sat on his bunk and pulled his over shirt off his head. Several scrapes and burns were evident from where The Master had sunk his nails into the flesh of the boy's shoulder. Natalie moved without speaking to stand beside him, a hand cloth in hand. Neither spoke for a moment as she cleaned the wounds. With the care of having done the same service before, the young girl applied the requisite bandage and smiled warmly at Tobias. Shuffling the blankets his prepared his bed.

"Do you think there are still...rebels out there?" She spoke from her side of the room, sitting on her bunk and swinging her legs absentmindedly.

The young boy smiled, feeling the word "rebel" stir up all kinds of images and ideas. "Who knows. The Master says they've still got a war to fight. If there weren't any more, you'd think the fighting would be finished."

Natalie nodded, thoughtfully pulling her hair back behind her ears. "Then they're still out there. You believe it, right?"

Tobias shrugged. "I'll believe it when I see it. We need to get to bed anyway. Tomorrow we have to get the stupid feast ready."

Natalie nodded her mind a land away. Wizards, goblins and giants walked the land in her dream. She too was there at the side of the rebel wizards. As they both laid their heads and faded off to sleep, the dreams of the future wove through the nightmares of the present.

There was still hope, even if it was just in the dreams of children.


	5. Chapter 5

The night sky was sprinkled with stars, the wind whistling through the caverns of the city. The sounds of impatient cars and shuffling feet echoed across the pavement. From one block to another the masses of people moved in haste. The cold winds of winter signaled the need for bundled coats and oversized mittens. Underneath it all the excitement of the night was bubbling. New Years Day had come to New York City. Thousands crowded the streets as the night grew longer. Steam from breath and drink alike hung faintly above the gathered hordes. Flickering lights and the bustling cacophony blended together to create the atmosphere of celebration. While most gathered in the streets, some still remained within their concrete homes, hiding behind curtains and doused lights. For most they stayed within to shelter from the incessant cold and bulging crowds. Fewer still were those staying away for more sinister reasons. Behind the walls and pulled curtains one such group huddled beneath heavy blankets and fluffed pillows. The Guardian, dressed in all black stood solemnly at the door, his unblinking eyes staring across the room at the occupied couch.

"Is it safe?" The youngest of the family peeked out from underneath the blue cloth.

The stranger nodded softly. His voice was deep. Warm and comfort flowed from his words as he spoke. "It is safe young master. Do not fear. You are protected." The boy held the gaze of the stranger and then snuggled down beneath the covers, his questions satisfied.

The sounds of footsteps sounded at the back of the room. The Seeker stepped out into the flickering candlelight. Clothed in mercenary wear, his hand rested on an ornate pistol, his right eye patched in a charcoal patch. Nodding to the man across the room he spoke, voice lightly accented from his days in Britain. "I've secured the house. Just some drunken fools at the door. The others are safe as well. No trouble to report."

The Guardian allowed the grip on his staff to loosen somewhat. "Very well. I'll appraise Moody." Turning he vanished into the long hallway, footsteps fading away. The Searcher smiled quietly to himself. The family relaxed in relief and turned their attention once more to the flickering of the television screen, the sights and sounds distracting them from the threats against them.

On the rooftop The Lookout crouched against the chimney, black long coat reaching to his heels. Behind the grey glasses searched the eyes of a master. The enemy had been pushed back months ago into the Magic World. Yet they remained vigilant and focused in protection of their charges. There was no chance to be taken here. No inch to be given.

"Moody." The deep voice of The Guardian broke into the back of his mind.

Barely nodding, he kept watch over the streets below and the sky above. "Charles."

Charles "The Guardian" Chamberlin allowed a small smile. "Free and clear down below. The other houses report the same. It's still safe Matthias."

Spotting a wandering loner down below, the eyes of The Lookout focused on the inebriated bumbler for a moment before dismissing him from his mind. "May it always be safe." He spoke it out of habit. In fifty years they had seen the worlds of Magic and Muggle divided in a manner never imagined possible. Where once the two worlds existed together, they now stood divided. The world of Magic had been transported across the lines of time and space in a desperate effort to protect against those that would seek to destroy and subjugate those that lived within. And yet it had not stopped the aggressors. The invasion had begun in silence. Rumors began to swirl of a new darkness. The attacks began. The purge was well under way before anyone could be summoned to combat the insidious darkness. The portkeys went silent. The doors remained locked. The world of Magic was closed to the outside. Some had escaped. Others had not been heard from in a year's time. The Muggle world had become a safe haven. The Ministry quietly began to insert itself into society.

"We haven't heard from the others. Our first new year away from home." The Guardian spoke quietly, his own eyes searching the horizon, albeit for a different purpose. "It is a hard life to live."

Matthias Moody searched the streets below, satisfied the way was clear. "It is a hard life to live old friend. But it is a life to live. Better to live than to die as they say." He smiled to himself. "I would rather live on borrowed land than borrowed time."

Chamberlin grunted his agreement. "I'll do the walk; see if anyone's lost their lunch on our doorstep again." Moments later he was gone with only his footprints in the soft snow signifying his presence

Matthias watched the streets below, his heart searching for hope in the empty streets.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow had been falling all night, the December flurries sliding into a January blizzard. The two figures pushed through the breaking wind, overcoats bound tightly. The morning was breaking and the winds began to slow. Rasputin lunged forward and leaned against the scraggly rock embankment. Searching the surface, his eyes worked to find the entrance to the depths. So far they had wandered long against the steep cropping of granite without finding the clues they sought.

"You seem to have lost the door!"

The shout of his companion brought a sardonic smile to the Russian wizard. He shouted back, gesturing at the long path yet to be traveled. "We'll find it. Nothing vanishes in this world." A cackle of sarcasm was his reward.

For his part Memphis searched the surroundings with his mind, pushing beyond the trees and snow. Nothing living had found its way across their travels, a sign of the death that haunted the lands of Magic. Following behind his fellow Auror he wondered what legends and secrets Rasputin had found on his diving expeditions into the bottomless caverns of Hogwarts. His friend was a unique creature of Magic. Growing up in the mountains of Europe was only part of his story. A dark streak stained his early years as a wizard and he had been sent to Hogwarts in hopes of something good coming from his dark past. There was still a certain mystery that hung about the black bearded wizard. His thoughts were nearly interrupted as he glanced up and stopped himself from just about pushing his friend into the ground.

Rasputin had a smile across his face. "The door is found." Putting out his staff he began to mumble an elder spell. The rock began to glow orange for a moment before the entire facing before them vanished, leaving an open door before them. The Watcher moved through, followed by The Stranger. Moments later the rock returned in a flash to fill the gap. The bitter cold of the outside had not followed them. Memphis closed his eyes and put his hand over the orb on the end of his staff. Speaking slowly the light began to brighten until they could see well in front of them. The rock hallway was unusually warm, "due to an old spell", as Rasputin had put it.

"You feel the death?" Rasputin spoke quietly, emotions filtering through his accented speech as they shuffled forward. They continued to walk the long hallway, hearts abuzz with the emotions and memories.

A moment of silence passed as Memphis nodded. "It is hard to ignore. Many memories rest here. Many friends fell."

They did not speak until they reached a large cavernous room. The Stranger pushed his staff above his head and gasped as the room around him became clear. "The Wizards Graveyard. I have heard of this place."

Rasputin had already moved into the lower steps, his eyes running over the walls. "When Hogwarts fell, The Shadows thought they knew every path, nook and cranny in the great school. They only knew as much as we allowed. You remember we were separated at the retreat call? This was the last meeting of old friends before we fled into the night. I remained behind to do the dark work of searching the grounds in secret for the bodies."

The walls each held individually labeled tombs stacked to the highest point above. Etched in each rectangle was the name of the fallen interred within the rough stone. "How long?" Memphis held his heart close, the emotions threatening to break loose upon the cheeks of the wizened wizard. So many tombs. So many names he knew. The price they had paid was far too much.

Rasputin sat softly on a crudely created bench of his own making. "Six months. I had made a promise to Moody that I would see each student, teacher and warrior honored and buried as they should have been. The Shadows didn't care to take prisoners or evidence of their deed. They occupied this land for a short time before moving on. I completed my task and went about finding those that remained. The last few years has been a journey across the land of Magic. There are so few Memphis." His head dropped and he stared at the scattered auburn sand beneath his steel toed boots. "So few."

His partner and fellow Auror leaned against his staff, seeing what months of wandering and searching had brought upon an old friend. "What of this last legend?"  
Rasputin nodded as he stood. "There is still hope before I become as bereft as hope as you have become old friend." Casting a glance at Memphis, he felt the raw emotions simmering to silence. "I do not know how I retain such hope at times. Never give up hope was my elder's constant urgings." Walking carefully from tomb to tomb and searching for the clue he spoke as his focus moved from engraving to engraving. "What they would have said of this dark hour…I can only hope it would be the same."

"I would think they would have faced it as they faced everything in the days before. Just as we do today." Memphis stood behind, watching the wandering wizard search for whatever it was that taunted him.

The thin wizard turned for a moment and glanced into the eyes of his friend. "Sometimes you can speak such wisdom without really trying." A sarcastic smile punctuated as he finished speaking. Turning serious once more he put his eyes to the wall. "The Last Legend. Told to me by a young lady who spent much of her time in the libraries above. She lived to escape this place. Ah, yes." At the far end his eyes crossed over the name. "Veronica Potter. Aged twenty and a half at death."

Memphis furrowed his brow and moved to the side, reading the inscription out loud for himself. "You said she lived."

A slight chuckle and Rasputin stepped carefully back, eyeballing the stone that covered the tomb. "You have presumed correct. There is no body behind that stone. Several of the most sacred of books and materials to ever be held at Hogwarts lay entombed in this grave. The only way I could ensure their safety. Stand back."

Memphis did as requested and moments later a blast of air rushed through the cavern as a spell was called from within the elder Magic. The stone instantly cracked in half and fell to the ground with a thump and echoing crash. Moments later a lone scroll was laid out over the bench. The words were faintly written as Rasputin read the words aloud.

"There will come a time when the age will end. I, Albus Dumbledore have seen much of what is to come in pieces and frames. I do not have the complete picture. For this I have turned to my fellow teachers and members of the Ministry that I can trust. In doing this, we've come to a conclusion that I write here only because there is nothing we can do to prevent the events from coming into play. Much like the Potter boy, this will shake the foundations."

Memphis shook his head in disbelief. The legend continued as Rasputin read, "A time will come when our world will be separated from the Muggle world. Some of the images the staff was able to agree on are as follows. There is a Master and a Slave at the end. Doors shut and remain locked. Waves of darkness wash over the land. There are a few points of light. Some bright, others faded. Several of the teachers and Ministry members came to agree there are few wizards left in this time. Within those that remain is where the fire of this legend burns." Looking up, he stroked the blackened goatee carefully. "That is all that we were able to save. The girl knew there was more but we only had so much time before they burned the school to the ground. I haven't heard of her location since. Perhaps she remembers more of what she read. We may never know."

Memphis allowed a curved smile to cross his face. "As you are want to say, never give up hope. Within the old, young, tall and short there burns a fire of hope. We carry our own embers. Somewhere out there is a few more flickers of this flame. Perhaps together victory can be had."

Rasputin shrugged and returned the parchment to the crowded tomb and with a muttering spell had the facing returned. "Well, you certainly seem to have found some hope somewhere. Where did you pick up this renewed sensed?"

Standing quickly, Memphis gestured to the path to the outside. "There is a large castle a few days over the hills. I hear rumors of a dark Master. But I also hear waves of rebellion within his ranks. Perhaps a reconnaissance mission is in order?"

Rasputin regarded his friend for a moment, sensing a renewed purpose growing between them. "The Searcher and the Watcher, once more sliding between the trees and stalking the prey of darkness. I think it is time to begin to fight for what we lost. It's the least we can do for our friends."

Both men nodded in agreement. A few moments were spent moving from familiar graves to recognized names in paying respect. The light from the staff of Memphis faded as they returned they way they had come. The dawn of hope was near.


	7. Chapter 7

The ragged voice croaked from behind the dark cloak, "…you understand the mission?" A nod from the regal looking soldier armed in swords and pistols. The man was dressed as if he was a Roman general anxiously awaiting the orders to subjugate the entire world under his master's power. The scaly hands reached out to touch the metal shield hesitantly, as if wondering of the true intent of armored creature. "Then we will march on them tonight. Ready the warriors and weapons. You will lead the charge and win this battle for my honor." A bow from the commander and the Master dismissed him. The echoing sounds of the door clang brought silence one more to the cavernous Throne room. Haltingly the enshrouded figure moved back towards the ornate chair at the far end of the expansive hall. His black eyes danced in the reflections from the orange glow of the torches hanging from the walls. They had conquered the school, sent the students and teachers fleeing. Most of the well known and powerful friends of goodness had been slain or would be very soon. The Emperor had foretold it many times as the purges began. Everything was as it was supposed to be and there was nothing to be done about it.

Beyond his charcoal courtyard and down several halls Tobias walked ever cautiously. Several days had passed since he had been called to serving duty with The Master. The man that lorded over him, Chowder, had not called him for duties aside from his standard allegiances to the warriors and knights. As a young man in the castle it was expected he would clean, sharpen, and prepare the weapons and armor of the men and women who went into battle under the flag of The Master. It had been his duty for as long as he could remember. There had been moments of memories of Hogwarts but those were dim and fading. Natalie had been the one to remind him of the happier days spent learning of the school and all the magical moments that had happened. She was older by a few years and consequently was tasked with being as much of a mother and friend as she could to him. Her own mother was enslaved into the kitchen and worked many times until the dreary morning hours. Collapsing in bed, she would fall asleep only to be awoken hours later for the next round of meals. Tobias was nine years old. Natalie was thirteen. Family meant very little to them, if at all. Neither knew their respective father and they had never discussed it for fear of making living this life far worse than it already was.

"Tobias!"

Her voice startled him a bit and he smiled broadly upon seeing her, "Nat!" They embraced and started talking as they walked down the halls. She had news. The warriors were set to march tonight on the rising of the red moon. He felt his heart sink at knowing what the next few hours would be in the depths of the armory. The men were simply awful. Ugly, smelly, sweaty and vulgar beyond words. Sometimes he wondered if they even saw him at all. At least the women looked somewhat kindly upon him when he assisted them. "I had a dream last night." They entered their room and began to get ready for the evening duties.

Natalie looked at him carefully, unsure if she wanted to ask the question that was being begged for by her friend. Tobias was a free spirited boy of young age and at times seemed unaware of the dangers and trials that awaited him just outside the small box he lived within. It was blind courage that drove him. She worried for him, even now as they grew up quickly within the walls of the siege castle. Secretly she adored him. "What was your dream about this time Tobias?" She moved into the side room and began to change behind the curtain as he spoke, excitement slipping into his voice. "There were wizards. Hundreds. Goblins, Elves, Gargolyes covered the sky. Giants thundered over the greens." He was silent now and Natalie finished the buttons.

Stepping out she saw he was staring off into space; eyes alight with the imagined battle that would take place before him. "And what happened in this battle?" Handing him his heavy boots she looked to him for his answer.

His hope filled eyes closed for a moment before he would open them again and speak, "I always wake up before it begins. I hear their voices and shouts. It is as if I am there with them, leading the charge."

A small smile spread across her face. Despite the hardened reality around them his infectious energy was hard to ignore. She doffed his brown winter's hat over his head as she crouched before him, "You keep on dreaming these dreams Tobias. If nothing else, you're giving me some hope for a future." Kissing him lightly on the cheek she sent him on his way, watching him stumble out the door.

"You give him too much."

The voice of her mother startled her for but a moment before she recovered. She had been lying in the shadows of the room, silently fading in and out of sleep. Natalie shook her head, "Mother…without hope, without dreams, without anything good we'll all perish before it is our time." She looked to her mother. "I do not wish to die as others have in service to a dark lord."

Rachel Orias looked to her daughter, "You do not understand his power. What he has done to those that disobey or speak as you would speak…I cannot even begin to tell you such tales."

Natalie set her jaw. Her mother had been in the service of The Master for years. In that time the vision of her mother had gone from strong as an ox to as weak as a kitten. The feeling was not one of rage or anger. It was disappointment.

Rachel saw something in her daughter's eyes that troubled her. "You do not approve."

Natalie sat down in the chair at the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, "Mother…I cannot sit idly by as these things happen. Tobias is just a boy in the middle of all this. I know, I'm still young. I know." She paused and looked heavenward with a sigh of frustration, "I just know there's so much more out there than just this life we're living. It was never our choice to be likes this. It wasn't something any of us wanted. Mother…we're not meant for a life lived like this."

The mother and daughter Orias regarded each other for a moment, as if trying to decide which of them was more right than the other. Neither liked the position on the other side. Natalie took a deep breath. Her mother was still the woman who had bore her upon this world. Who had loved her from the moment the girl had appeared crying as newborns are want to do. There were still things that bound them together. "I'm sorry. I've got to go do the duties assigned." Silence ruled between them before her mother nodded quietly, fading off to sleep once more. For her part Natalie began to lace her boots, preparing for the duty of the evening meal.


	8. Chapter 8

The army was marching. You could hear them pounding the ground with the darkness. The entire castle had gone silent as long lines of soldiers began to assemble. Full of malice and menace they sneered, growled and dripped with the terror of the master. Servants scrambled through the lines making last preparations acutely aware that with a slight provocation the life of a servant could be wiped across the blackened mud. In the last few moments two were felled by sword. No souls moved from the walls and darkened halls as the warriors of darkness trampled into the pockmarked hills.

Tobias watched it all from the upper tower with Natalie at his side. Unblinking he sighed and looked to her. "I don't want to end up like them. I want to live to fight."

Natalie smiled wanly and ruffled the hair on his head, "Tobias, I want to live to see you fight. And if you'll let me I'd like to fight by your side." She knelt to his level and gently took his worn hands in hers. "We stay together. We live."

He hesitated for a moment before realizing this was a serious moment between the two of them. He would never admit to having a romantic thought about Natalie to anyone. When she smiled it brought warmth to his heart. Her eyes sparked on occasion. She was funny, she cared and wasn't afraid like the other kitchen girls. Tobias nodded without hesitation this time and tightened his grip on her hands. "We live." Embracing they took comfort in each other's warmth. The night was coming. The castle would soon be empty save the lesser warriors. There would be some freedom to journey about the castle and relax a little more than usual.

Both walked through the halls talking and playing games as they moved about the brick and mortar with smiles and the gentle waves of laughter escaping their lips for the first time. They were rounding a corner in the midst of a chasing game when both nearly collided with Chowder. They scuttled back and ran into the rear guard of his party. Chowder laughed maniacally and shook his head. "You kids are not at your posts." He sneered and his minions joined in his garrulous laughter. He leaned down and looked into Natalie's eyes first. "You're mother would be very displeased if she knew you were wandering around the castle. And you," he snapped his matted and sweaty head to focus on Tobias, "…you don't even have a mother. She's dead. Crushed under the master. He makes them scream." Chowder had probably once been a good man Tobias reasoned. Something had happened to all of them to bring them here to this horrible pit of despair. Tobias used his reason to avoid allowing the large ogre of a man his excuse to beat them for sport. The young man did not speak. Frowning the older dirt covered menace looked to those that stood behind the girl and the boy. "I don't have time for this. Kill them."

Tobias felt the world drop out from under him. Without thinking he grabbed the hand of Natalie Orias and clung tightly as she shakily stood with him. They were to live, she thought. This was not to be their end. They were to see Tomorrow! The sun rise. This was destiny! Natalie clenched her teeth as her courage swelled within her chest. Her eyes stared into the beady eyes of Chowder. He was the harsh reality. She hated reality.

"We will not die." She said it without thinking as her heart skipped several beats.

The sweaty rounded man spun on her words, his brows up above is his forehead. "You will not?" He walked slowly back towards them, his feet landing heavily on each step. "Say it again girl. Say it again!" As he shouted spittle sprayed across her soft features.

Her body threatened to shake under the rage that was exploding within her heart. She had had enough. "We. Will. Not. Die." Beside her Tobias began to pray silently, his eyes closed. It was the only thing he knew to do. They were doomed. Death felt as if it was swooping through the halls ready to bring the Great Scythe down upon them.

Chowder narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No little girl. You will die. I will send you to the depths of the darkness from whence you came." And suddenly he was stepping back, drawing a sword and bringing it to bear.

It happened so fast. Natalie felt the ground tremble beneath her as scorching heat suddenly surrounded them as explosions erupted from each corner of the hallway. Screams and shouts were heard as the smoke filled her vision. More flames flashed orange around her as she covered Tobias in hopes of sheltering him from whatever madness had found them. Several came close and a sword nearly ended her life had it not been for a thick staff reaching through the smoke and sending the harbinger of death and owner flying into a brick wall with a mortifying and satisfying crack. Slowly the smoke began to clear and two aged figures lumbered into view. One tall, bearded and looking like a fox after prey. The other short, odd and eccentric with the appearance of a sly wit about him. The latter squinted through the dark milk of smoke and brought ornate eye glasses to his nose and smiled upon seeing the charges he had encountered. "Now there is an old friend."

Natalie let her mouth drop open. "Professor Memphis!" She shouted with glee and took to running into his arms without a moment's thought. They embraced and laughed as Rasputin looked on, leaning on his cane.

Tobias looked on in wonder. He had heard of these men and the legends that preceded them.

Natalie broke from Memphis and nodded to Rasputin. "Who is this Professor?" A chuckle from the shorter and a nod from the taller was one answer. Rasputin looked to each child and told them his name. They allowed their eyes to go wide upon hearing it and then proceeded to do their best in avoiding staring at his visage.

Natalie pulled the still shocked Tobias and introduced him to Memphis and told of their short friendship at the school. She curtly introduced the young boy to the taller wizard.

Memphis watched this all with bemusement before he turned to his younger charge - "Your mother?"

Natalie shrugged. "She's…" Another shrug.

He turned to his old friend and nodded, "Take them to safety. I will be only a moment." Rasputin led the wide eyed children away as Memphis took a deep breath. It had been some time since he had seen Rachel. He found her in the room Natalie had directed him to before vanishing into the castle depths. He entered quietly and muttered about bringing the candles to light and bright. There was a chair beside the bed. She did not move as he sat and waited for her to wake. It only took a moment.

Her grayed eyes caught his face and went wide with recognition. Then dimmed to sadness once more. "Professor." She smiled wanly and did not attempt to sit up. She was too weak.

Memphis nodded and bowed to her, "Rachel Orias. I should call you by your rank and title."

Orias shook her head as she coughed, "Those titles are dead and gone. They mean nothing to me. I call you professor out of simple respect." Her voice had turned bitter as she spoke, her words scuttled by the liquid in her lungs and death in her throat.

Memphis shook his head, "Nothing ever truly dies my dear Auror." Touching her arm he confirmed what he feared as she spoke.

"I will die. I will die and my daughter will live to die just like all of us will. You will die Chief Auror." Her eyes were bright as a bonfire as she struggled to focus on the face of her once fellow wizard and friend.

Memphis nodded to her, "Perhaps. History is not yet written. Your daughter will live. As will her friend. I would ask you to come with us, but you seemed destined for death to pluck you from your bed." He allowed the edge of a knife to drift into the last words and stared at her hard as her eyes filled with tears.

"I…am sorry."

Memphis touched her arm once more and gently squeezed it affectionately. As he walked out he paused at the door, his shadow cast into the hallway. He spoke four words and departed. His words hung in the air as Rachel Orias cried her first tears in a long while. Her face became soaked with the water of regret and despair. The world began to grow dark for her as the final four words from her oldest friend echoed through her fading moments.

"We are all sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Rasputin stood on the hill overlooking the Cursed Castle as he waited for his friends return. Tobias had curled up on the grass and was breathing slowly as he slept in peace unbothered by dark dreams. Rachel sat on the edge of the hill, her eyes watching the dark castle. The taller of the two pulled out his pipe and proceeded to pack and light the smoldering tobacco. Natalie could smell the light smoke drift towards her. Memories of her past filtered through her mind.

"Grandfather smoked a pipe." She continued to stare the castle down as if she were to look away it would leave and vanish into the cold night air. "He was a gentle man." She furrowed her eyebrows before she spoke again, "You don't seem a gentle man."

A smoke filled chuckle answered, "My dear, the time for the gentleness is over. I am unusually surprised you and the boy survived."

A shrug from Natalie as she looked over the brown grass that surrounded the castle on all sides. "We were lucky." She did not elaborate.

Rasputin moved to where she sat and joined her, dangling his long legs over the edge of the hill, smoking his pipe with a satisfied purr. Natalie wondered who this strange man was and why he was hanging around with the professor. So she asked him.

Rasputin raised an eyebrow and smiled thinly. "I am also as you would say 'lucky', young lady." He took a deep draw of his wooden smoking pipe and looked at her once more, "You are more than you appear."

A smirk filled the face of the thirteen year old girl as she pushed the hair away from her face and back behind her ears. "It is not often I hear that, dark one." Her voice had changed suddenly and sounded older, stronger and yet still feminine and fragile. Turning away from the castle she settled her eyes into the gaze of Rasputin, "I was protecting her, keeping her safe. It was the least I could do." Motioning to the boy Natalie shook her head, "He doesn't know. He's strong. He has talent hidden away in that terrified heart of his." She returned her eyes to the castle, "I had hoped never to see any of them again."

Rasputin allowed a moment of silence to pass until he spoke, "You know why it had to happen."

She clenched her hands tightly in the dirt and then released them slowly. A glance at Tobias and then to the man she had called "dark one". She considered him for a moment, looking his heart and soul over before she broke the silence. "We all do things that require the absence of heart. Most live to regret it."

The tall wizard pursed his lips as he emptied the remains of his pipe across the grass and nodded to the figure of Memphis. "We live with it every day. I imagine there's enough regret in our hearts to fill several lifetimes young one."

Memphis returned and motioned for Rasputin to wake the boy and move on ahead. He had matters to discuss with his charge. Natalie looked to him as he sat down next to her and adjusted his glasses. He did not speak for quite some time leaving the young woman to wonder what was about to occur. She was relieved when he finally uttered a sound.

"You are very good at hiding." He looked over the land around the castle and then to her, "I have long searched for you and hoped you still lived. There were days when I discovered you dead in my dreams. Over and over."

She smiled quietly at this and put her hands in his, "I am like my father Professor. We are very stubborn when it comes to death."

Memphis chuckled at this and grasped her hands in his, "It is good to finally see you again Veronica."

Veronica Potter smiled and leaned into his shoulder. They silently comforted each other as the night sky began to fade into darkness. Drinking in the rarely seen beauty Veronica sighed, "So she's gone then. No more."

A shudder from Memphis as he pulled away from her slowly and spoke as his voice broke amidst the emotional waves. "She was gone before you found her…the curse works terrible miracles when cast correctly. She was no more herself than the moment he touched her and the power began to destroy from within."

Veronica felt her heart breaking. She would cry eventually. Tears would lead rivers of shame down her face and the powerful waves of sadness would rack her body in sob after sob. That time had not yet come. She sensed Memphis and the Dark One had a plan. And it probably involved her. And her father. Memphis bowed his head and said words silently. After she did the same they stood and looked one last time at the castle.

The elder wizard shook his head, "She was a fiery blossom in life. Nothing held her back. How it makes you wonder that this is the way she passes from life." Memories of her adventures raced through his mind as he remembered the legends that had been told. The legacy that had been born in the halls of Hogwarts from where it all began. Memphis was walking away as the youngest Potter felt her throat catch as she said goodbye to a friend she would never see again. The words hung in the air as she ran to catch up with her former teacher.

"Goodbye Hermoine."


	10. Chapter 10

The man adjusted his bow tie and took a deep breath. He'd been searching the better part of the last week for the right house. It had been a gamble doing what he'd done and devoting all this time to such a cause. Chuckling he reminded himself that time in his world was very different than those. He looked around the cacophony of the control room where he stood and grinned widely as he sensed the winds of change begin to rumble around him. He could see the futures, hear the pasts and almost touch the here and now. It had been working towards this moment for years. He'd seen the change occur in the fabric of time and space. Watched it twist and tie the doors and keys into an unimaginable knot that wouldn't budge. He'd imagined, surmised and even contemplated on the reality of what would happen should he leave well enough alone. That idea didn't last a moment as the puffy haired man focused on the screen that lay lit before him. A face of a boy. Young, impetuous and afraid. With a haphazard scar upon his forehead. This was the boy that lived. "You're still alive old boy. And I'm going to make you live like never before." He spoke to the flickering face before he input the commands as he raced around the circular control station as the sounds and lights of his eternal home began to shake and vibrate as the world outside the room began to push and pull. A moment later the sounds faded and the man straightened his appearance and headed to the doors that led to the outside world. He opened them and looked to each shocked face as various wands and violent implements came to bear. The air around him took on a static filled feeling. Smiling slyly he slowly put his hands up, palms open.

"Who are you!" The command shook the walls and floor.

A twinkle filled the stranger's eyes. "That's easy. I'm The Doctor."

It took the better part of an hour for the man held at wand point to explain the situation as to why a blue police box had suddenly arrived in the midst of a family room in the depths of New York City. Matthias Moody stepped forward, his hands clenched, "…and why should we believe you? You could be one of his wards sent to destroy us with the trust of lies."

The gangly man remained unmoved aside from his head which turned. "I could be. Only trouble is the way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. Those pretty little keys you relied on so? They're not working are they? It's shut. Nothing of the world or the finicky magic gets through. He's amassing that army to wipe your lot from the face of it. Then he's coming here. And he's going to take this pretty little place for his own. And not be kind 'bout it all."

Moody growled as he moved to stand in front of The Doctor. "Why do you care? Our world doesn't matter to you. You said it yourself. That world is not your concern."

A noted hrrumph from the man in the surrender position before he spoke once more, "You're absolutely right my good man. I have no interest in your world. I do however have a might soft spot for the world we're all standing in right this every moment. I kind of like it. And it's protected."

Chamberlin scoffed as The Doctor turned his eyes towards him, "And by whom? Who shall defend all of the Muggles against the storm that comes from our land?"

The Doctor allowed his hands to drop to his side slowly as he said it as if each word meant life to everyone in the room. "This world is defended. By me. And I stand against whatever is on the other side. After all, they call me the Oncoming Storm. I figure I should go around mixing it up with other storms in the neighborhood to keep my street cred. That what the kids call it these days?"

Giggles from the couch was his answer before he spoke once more, "Right. Listen, we don't have much time and I really do mean it this…time. There's someone who needs each and every last one of you on the dark side that world you call home. And if we don't get to him first then its curtains for everyone. Even me."

Moody adjusted his glasses and frowned. "Who needs us Doctor? Everyone's either dead or here with us."

Ginny visibly blanched at his words before recovering. The others looked to the man in the bow tie as he looked to each of them in mild surprise. "You don't know then? You think he's lost and gone then? Well bloody hell! That explains just about most everything. That means…" He went on for a moment much to the impatience of those around before Matthias broke in.

"Doctor, who is the man you speak of?"

The Doctor came to a halt mid thought and grinned maniacally. "Bloody brilliant. Him. He." Blank looks. Another chuckle before he revealed the truth, "The man you mourn for every day. The Boy Who Lived. Well, he's not dead yet. And he needs something to fight for or we'll lose our tickets to reality. You're the luckiest family in the cosmos. Harry Potter is alive."

The looks on each face would serve The Doctor in his memory for several regenerations.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The master stood in the main throne room as the minions and masters of the darkness gathered to celebrate the last and final victory. He was hooded as usual and standing hunched over at the front, his four dark lords on either side. The crowds of chosen ones on either side of the long walk from the main door that led to the courtyard of the castle. This was to be his coronation. His moment of power. The last survivors of the attack were rustled in and down the aisle. Spittle and various blunt objects were thrown from the brazen and uncaring crowd. The Master encouraged them with a dark smile and a wave. The four bloodies and beaten wizards were thrown to the ground in a pile as the master motioned for silence. The hall faded into silence as the two men and two women struggled to stand. They looked from the master to the crowd. They knew their fates were sealed. It was the end. "The time of the wizards is over!" The Master shouted as the crowd rejoiced in gurgles and deep laughter. The mangled marauders quieted once more as their leader spoke from his throne. "These are the last of them. They have fought against us. They must die. I am not sorry." He pointedly looked to them and sneered, "The heroes of long ago will not save you. You are no longer welcome in this land. I decide who lives and dies. Will you beg for your lives?" They all looked at him long and hard. They were not cowards. They did not shy from what awaited them. These were not what he had expected. He wanted a show, something to mock and laugh. This was going to be terribly boring. "Very well. You choose death. I am happy to oblige." He raised his gnarled staff and began to mutter the words under his breath.

Deep below the throne room the darkness surrounded him on all sides save for a flickering candle dangling from the blackness above him. The room smelled as if something had died several times over in each corner. The oily slick that covered the floor stuck to him as if desperate for escape. He was old and tired. The weathered bones in his body protested at each breath as his eyes faded in and out with each passing moment. His memories of the past melted with the moments of today as he tried so very hard to remember who he was. Where he was. What had happened to him. These were things he had strived so hard to use his failing mind to hold on to the world around him. He had been beaten, cursed and beaten again for good measure. There were scars that would never heal and blood stains that told him of the past few days. They had taunted him, spat on him and shown him the evidence. They were all dead they would sneer. They were capturing and killing the last of his friends. Each day brought new heartbreak as the names were read and the bloodied bodies and clothing were paraded around in a sick celebration of death. He had taken to counting the amount of abuse he endured daily and comparing what he could remember from the day previous. That was becoming a challenge as the fog continued to invade his mind as the world became smaller and smaller with each parade of loss. Closing his eyes he sank into the hard bitter floor and tried to rest his ailing body. He knew they would return to heap the abuse upon his defenseless body. He wanted to be ready. He fitfully slumped into a nightmare filled sleep as the daylight was breaking several floors above him. He dreamed of brighter days, of hopes and dreams. They were not his own because he had grown to forget them. There were flashes of a home on a typical street, of a car that rumbled down the block and a smiling couple of old. There was also a blue police box fading in and out a distance away. His mind drew up what remained to focus on this odd image. Soon it became solid in his memories and was not floating around like the others. Suddenly he realized what he was seeing was real.

What in the blue blazes of hell was a blue police box doing in a prison dungeon? The door opened and an eccentric looking man in tweed suit and bow tie leaped out and spotted him in the corner. He closed the door behind him and ran over, skidding to a halt. "Hello there." An implement was being run over him and was making the oddest of noises. Soon it stopped and in front of his head was a man claiming to be a doctor. Who and what the doctor practiced were probably up for debate. He wasn't sure which way was up.

"Who…are you?"

The man shrugged, "I'm The Doctor. It's who you are that's important."

The man groggily opened his eyes a little wider, "I'm not that important anymore. My family is all dead and I am the last to remain. You should probably leave. I'm to die tonight if what I hear is to be believed." He spoke listlessly and without heart. His eyes barely focused on the face of The Doctor. "Everyone around me dies. I would feel guilty if you were to face the same fate as others."

The Doctor felt his two hearts skip a beat. It was indeed the man he had spent so much time looking for in his travels. He wasn't sure he could bring him back to do what needed to be done. All he knew was that he had to try. He touched the man's arm, "I know you who are and how important you were. That doesn't even begin to compare to how important you are now. They've taken everything away from you that you love to destroy you."

The man rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up and stared at this odd man. "I told you. They are dead. Not taken away. I've got nothing left to give. My power faded out months ago. I'm an old man with nothing. You had best leave."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't leave. Not yet. They told you they were dead. All gone." An impish grin came upon his face as he snapped his fingers and the door to the blue police box opened. And out came ghosts.

Ginny gingerly stepped out of the door and spotted her husband instantly. She gave a cry and came running as her children James, Albus and Lily peeked out the door and saw the same. They came stumbling out and scrambling to their father. They surrounded him moments later as Harry Potter looked from face to face in confusion and terror. "They're not real. They're dead! I saw their clothes! I saw their blood!"

The Doctor shook his head, "You saw what they wanted to you to old friend. They took away your love. They took away your power." It took a moment to sink in before the entire family was in tears and embracing in a pile of Potters. Ginny cried fiercely into his shoulder as she relived the last moments they had shared. The children just held onto him as tears and sobs came softly. Harry Potter felt something returning to him as the reunion continued. His body felt lighter. Strength was flowing back into his arms. Memories at first began to fade back in until suddenly his entire past flashed back in place. He remembered. He looked to the man that had brought his family back to him and whispered, "Doctor…"

A broad smile broke across his old friends face. "It's good to have you back Harry. I knew we didn't meet by happenstance that day." Harry held onto his family as The Doctor explained, "Somewhere along the way everything went wrong. That day you asked me to protect it; I took you at your word. After that day at the train something happened. The TimeyWimey thing went haywire. This was never meant to exist. Someone split the lines. That's how we all ended up here. If we don't fix it today, everything ends. Even me. I've been searching for you and your family to try and bring this together and prevent the end of time. I think I managed to get it right. How do you feel?"

Potter stood carefully as his family grasped onto him. Taking several deep breaths he smiled, "I feel…alive. I feel the power returned."

The Doctor nodded, "This is where it begins Harry. The Last Legend. The last of the wizards rise up to defeat the evil." Harry looked around, "There's just us. What other…" It was then that four figures burst through the door at the far side. Rasputin, Memphis, Veronica and Tobias appeared out of the smoke with staffs charged and battle at the read.

Memphis felt his heart warm at the sight of everyone and spoke quickly, "We don't have much time. The element of surprise is with us for now. We have to get upstairs. He's going to kill the last of us. And we've got to stop him."

It didn't take long for everyone to get a staff or wand. Harry looked to The Doctor and nodded, "You still have it?"

A nod and it was produced. Potter smiled mournfully, "So many memories. Let us hope this ends it once and for all." He pocketed it and looked to everyone around him, "We're not supposed to be here. Neither is he. We've got to change the future to change the past. I for one wish to return to my life of old. Mephisto, lead the way."

And they were off. The doctor shared a few words with Harry at the door. "I'm not to be involved in this. Rules are the rules."

Harry nodded and grasped the hands of The Doctor. "Will I see you again?"

A wry grin crossed the face of The Last Time Lord, "Anything's possible Harry."

The Boy Who Lived rejoined his family in the hall and with a final wave he was gone. The Doctor looked to his blue box and chuckled, "Something old, something new…Geronimo indeed!"

###

The Master closed his eyes and began to mutter the words. He would have lowered the curse and erased them from existence. If it hadn't been for the explosion at the main door to the court. As the smoke cleared two graying wizards strode into the room with two small children in tow. One tall with imposing looks. The other short but quick. Everyone at once moved towards them but The Master raised his hand, "Leave them!" They obeyed. For now. He recognized the servant boy and growled menacingly. The boy looked at him undeterred. They stopped halfway to him first looking to the huddled four and then to him.

The taller of the two spoke, his voice deep and full of anger, "So it is you who has done all this." He leaned heavily on his staff and The Master looked again. They all had small wounds and scorched clothing. They had fought. With Magic?

"Who are you?"

A shrug from the shorter and a smile from the taller. The girl looked to her charges and they nodded.

She stepped forward one foot and looked directly into the eyes of her enemy. "We are here to ask for your surrender." A sudden bawling of miscreants laughing filled the hall as the joke made the rounds. The Master allowed it until it faded away.

He shook his head mournfully, if only for show. "Such presumption. The Dark Lord does not surrender. We have killed the last of your kind. You and the ones you see before you are the remainders of the Magic in this world."

The short one chuckled which brought The Master to turn on him, "Why do you laugh? You will die by my hand."

Memphis shook his head and moved forward to stand by Veronica Potter. She smiled deviously as he came to her side, "I am sorry to report but you are poorly mistaken. We have come to send you back to the hell that released you." More cackles from the crowd and The Master cackled as well until the hall became silent again.

"Who are you?" He spoke and moved from his throne dais to the blackened carpet that led towards the door and them. The four survivors had not moved and remained huddled off to the side.

Rasputin looked to the rag tag group, "I am Rasputin, Dark Wizard of Russia. This is Mephisto, White Wizard of the Adirondacks. The boy is Tobias and the girl is..."  
She spoke for herself, "I am Veronica Potter. You tried to kill my family. I don't take kindly to killings."

The crowd went wild with screams and jeers as The Master took a cautionary step back and up to his dais as her name tore through his smoldering soul. A Potter? Here? Alive? What in the dark corners of hell had allowed this to happen? How had she been hidden for so long? And all at once the image of a young and innocent girl transformed before his eyes into a young woman with eyes of fire. Her hands were at her sides for the moment but the room suddenly had an electric feel to it as if something was just waiting to jump from within the walls and strike anyone that dared move.

Mephisto spoke, "You did not kill her. She yet lives. We yet live. And so does he."

The room darkened suddenly as the air crackled with dark rage and the voice of The Master, "He…is…DEAD!" It shook the ground, walls and those within the castle itself. The silence held for a moment longer until a voice spoke from the back, strong and familiar.

"I am the Boy that Lived. And I don't intend for you to change that matter of record Dark Lord." Harry Potter stood at the door framed by his family. The Master shouted and the room instantly fell into chaos.


	12. Chapter 12

It all happened so fast. The Potter family cast curses full of vengeful power into the masses of darkness sending bodies flying across the room into unmoving piles. They were no longer playing for kindness. They were playing for keeps. In the center of the room Rasputin dueled with three goblins, deflecting their curses and streams of fire as he deftly sent red flames with precise precision. The goblins went down one after the other. Mephisto had his sword out in one hand and cast forth the yellow fire of his soul into the surrounding masses with equal gusto. Veronica Potter had taken down five of her attackers alone with two wands and was moving to the rhythm of a magic she had not felt in her bones in many years. It was a dance of spells, curses and concentration that fed her inner spirit of fury. Rage at having not known if her uncle was gone from her world and sadness at having not seen her family for so many years. He had caused this. The Master. He was to blame. And he would pay.

The Master stood at the front of the room casting and throwing his dark power at whoever he could target. Not one person had stepped forward to challenge him. Suddenly he looked around and found nothing but bloodied and beaten bodies splayed about. And the wizards watching him. He held his wand up and glowered. "You don't know my power. They were nothing. I am what will end you." His confidence held. He had all of this. There would be no one to stop him this time.

"Then we shall finish it." The voice of The Boy Who Lived broke as he moved forward, his hands trembling with white hot vengeance.

The dark robed master moved to the end of his dais and looked down at Harry Potter. "You will die. You know this. I know this. I will rule this little world. And destroy the other one you protected for so long."

Rasputin motioned for everyone to step back towards the door. Ginny and her family resisted at first until her husband spoke with her and embraced her. "I'll be ok. I always am. Always have been." She just shook her head as the tears began anew. Her children held on to her and watched their long lost father walk into the shadows of death once more. There was nothing more to be said.

Potter squared up against The Master. "Before we begin, I must know. Who are you?"

A dark chuckle emerged as the man removed the dark hood and cackled as Harry Potter's eyes went wide and everyone gasped. "D….Draco?" Potter shook his head again and the image had not changed. Draco Malfoy stood before him with scars, burns and a face that had seen many battles of magic and darkness.

Malfoy chuckled lightly, "Yes, Potter. You seem surprised."

Harry was. They had never been best friends after the adventures that ended his final year in and out of Hogwarts. The last time they had seen each other was at the train station seeing the children off to school. They had quietly regarded each other with a measure of respect. At least, Harry thought it had been respect. "What happened to you?"

Draco shook his head, "You don't get to know Potter. Someone gave me the chance to take my place in this world. It was my time. And now it is your time to die."

Potter didn't wait. His wand was up and he muttered the curse he hadn't in as many years. The curse he had avoided for so long. Now he shouted it and the power let loose from the wand and hit the just as powerful stream of light from his nemesis. The walls and ground suddenly started shaking as the two men poured their hearts and souls into the wands as the power shot into the air.

The Master began to shout curses that increased the power as his wand began to burn to the touch. Sparks began to fly off the lights in the room as the rumbling in the floor increased. The windows rattled as the world around them began to scream with terror. Something was happening and it wasn't good. Potter felt his heart sinking as Malfoy began to gain ground with the curse edging across the room and pushing towards him. This wasn't how it was to end. He never lost. He always won. Suddenly Veronica Potter was beside him, her hand on his shoulder. Then Ginny. Then his children. Rasputin and Memphis joined a moment later. They stood with him, closing their eyes. Harry felt the strength surge as they joined his spirit and curse that was streaming from his wand. The Master looked less confident as he faced down seven wizards all focusing their energy on doing one thing. Ending him.

Potter clenched his teeth as the power flowed into his wand and began to push against Malfoy who began to scream out curses and words of darkness. It did nothing to stem the tide of light that came careening towards him overwhelming his power. It only took a moment. A split second.

The curse reached his wand and his hands. He felt the prickly pins of death crawling through the wood to his fingers. "No. No. No!" He screamed and twisted to try and run from the impending doom that was slowly seizing life from his soul. His arms began to feel cold as the pain in his heart began to throb. His vision blurred and his throat began to close as if someone was gripping him with unseen hands. Potter stared at him with unblinking eyes. Unforgiving. He felt his body heating up from the inside. He knew what was coming next. He had cursed so many with it before and watched with glee as they had burned into nothing more than dust. He looked heavenward and began to cry. He had been wrong. So wrong. So much blood on his hands. So much death. "I…I'm…sorry." They were his last words. He was on fire and screaming. He felt everything. The sin burning away from his bones. The darkness purged from the depths of his heart. The evil simmered away from his soul. Replaced by the bright lights of whatever was next. The pain stabbed him at every turn. He could not go on. The lights took him.

Harry saw the explosion of fire and the spell was over. He dropped to the ground and everyone collapsed. The room around them continued to rumble. Ginny stood and went to his side as the children looked around.

Rasputin and Memphis looked on with concerned eyes. The shorter spoke to his Russian friend, "So what now? Time corrects?"

A nod as the taller spoke, "Everything will go back to being what it was. Doubtful any of us will remember what happened. We'll live our lives as they were meant to be lived."

Potter stood carefully and looked to the old wizards. "Thank you." They nodded and noticed his wand was smoking. He followed their looks and shook his head, "It gave it all. One final battle to finish it off I suppose. The Elder Wand they called it." The walls of the room began to crumble as the roar of thunder increased. Harry looked around as everyone came together one last time. "We're going home everyone. It's been brilliant." Everyone closed their eyes and embraced in one final group as time began to rip apart the world that wasn't supposed to be. They all felt the pull of time as they lost grip with each other. The white light reached out and carried them through to where they belonged. As Harry Potter faded in and out of time itself he smelled the world of old as it returned to him. Moments later he opened his eyes. Confusion was followed by recognition. The train was pulling away. Ginny at his side, unaware of what had just happened. He remembered. He glanced around and saw those he had remembered seeing on that day departing. Draco with a glance and a nod. Others with smiles. And one with an impish look. With a bow tie. A tweed jacket. There was a moment when the two met gazes and they shared a knowing smile. And then he was gone as someone passed in front of him. He had allowed him to remember the world as it had been. There was something to that and Harry Potter felt some kinship with the man in the bow tie.

Ginny tugged on his arm, "What were you looking at?"

A chuckle as he kissed her cheek. "An old friend. Come on, let's get out of here and go do something exciting." She looked at him oddly, "What's got into you?" A shrug as he pulled her along. "Life dear Ginny. I'm alive." She laughed and shook her head as they passed through the barrier and walked away from the train station.

Far above the earth a blue streak circled the stars with a bow tied maniac at the controls smiling for the first time in a long time. The Boy Who Lived had made sure that everyone had lived.


	13. Epilogue

"You ruin everything, Doctor."

The man in the tweed suit and bow tie leaned against the door. Silent.

The man at the table tried again, "It's been awhile."

The bartender lay slumped in a corner, his eyes open in surprise. The Doctor grumbled as he moved to close the eyes of the dead man, "I would have wished it remain as it had been. You trapped and the universe spared of your madness."

"Now, Doctor...you know me."

"There are days I wish I didn't."

"Is today one of them?"

"Get off my planet. Please"

"Earth isn't yours."

"It is protected."

The old man at the table laughed and pounded the table, shaking his head, "By who? U.N.I.T? They're useless."

"By me."

"You are this planet's protector? When did this happen?"

"You said it yourself. It's been awhile."

"A fair point, old friend. Your face has changed. How many have you been, Doctor?"

"Eleven. Now get off my planet. I asked nicely."

"Oh dear, The Doctor is going to get cross with me." He put his hands up in mock surrender, hoping to goad his fellow Time Lord.

"I've lived a few more regenerations since we last met. Me getting cross with my enemies has taken on a different meaning in the last few hundred years."

"You're also a little sassy. I like it."

"Why?"

"Why won't I leave? Well, Doctor…I'm starting to like it here."

"You won't be staying. Why did you turn Malfoy? What was it all for?"

"Because it was fun, old friend. I broke out and needed something to wake up my bones. Dust gathers and rust brittles us if we stand still for too long. I imagine that's why you've been running all this time."

"You lost. The Elder Wand is no more. That event is a fixed point in time. Harry Potter lives again. What more could you possibly want?"

"To see you again. To look upon your face and understand my enemy after all these years. We're brothers of Gallifrey, Doctor. We can never lose each other for long. Speaking of...where is The Master these days?"

"Gone. With the rest of them. Gallifrey fell...and is gone forever."

"I hear otherwise, Doctor. And I suspect you know more than you're letting on."

"I'm asking you as this planet's protector to leave."

"What could I possibly do to this planet?"

The Doctor gave him an exasperated look.

"Another fair point. What happens if you have to stop asking?"

"I have to start telling."

The air in the room suddenly grew tense. The Doctor had slipped off the doorway and now stood, arms crossed. His nemesis took careful note. "I can imagine there would be a lot of fighting. Things exploding. People hurt. You'd have to do something quite nasty to me to convince me to leave and be on my way. I'm sure we'd both live to regret it. Well, you would. I'm the king of indifference. Was the queen too, before this old bag took over…", he gestured to himself, "...which begs the question - how did you end up looking so swanky?"

"We're not having this conversation."

"Oh come off it! I went from being a very lovely lady to this awful looking..what do they call them here...pensioner! I have to fight to impress upon the universe how powerful I am."

"Are you whining?"

"No. And by no, I mean yes."

"Get. Off. My. Planet."

"Right. Sassy and bossy. I don't like this new Doctor. Old one was better. I'll leave, but I want you to know that I nearly had you...and them and the rest of the universe. We're not finished, Doctor. Not by a longshot. You may have saved The Boy Who Lived but there's plenty of people here, there and everywhere just waiting to be taken in by me."

"I would warn you against such plans, but you're already familiar with my standard warning."

"Always and forever, Doctor. One of these days, you won't be able to save them all. I hope I'm the one that teaches you." He stood and walked to a bathroom door, "Until we meet again, Doctor."

"May you never show up on my doorstep again, The Rani."

The Rani gave a half nod and stepped inside the door. A moment later the wheezing sound filled the bar and the door vanished.

The Doctor spent a moment more in silence, his heart heavy. And then he spoke quietly to the room, "There are worlds out there where the sky is burning, and the sea's asleep, and the rivers dream; people made of smoke and cities made of song. Somewhere there's danger, somewhere there's injustice, and somewhere else the tea's getting cold." He quietly smiled as he remembered speaking them from the mouth of his seventh face. Another moment and he faced the mirror that stood over the bar, "Come on Doctor...we've got work to do." One last look at the room and he was gone, muttering as he ran for his TARDIS, "Geronimo."


End file.
